Love Throughout the Galaxy
by DarkraiMephiles
Summary: A young girl named Sheer Viola. A boy the same age as her named Zapper Astongo. Two lives joined as one. Join Sheer as she explores the galaxy as a Space Pirate. She meets new friends, new enemies, and also a new blossoming love. I own nothing. Sheer X Foolscap
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How I first met Jenni( I made him evil in this because he is. Not telling people important things.)

Hello. I'm Sheer Viola. I lived in the northeast part of the galaxy. * a screen appears showing a small planet that is red, black, and purple* Thats it. This is Ninjia-Shan. Its home to many people. My mother had long lovely ash black hair, like me. My father is where I learned to fight and live for myself. I got his brains and eyes. I lived on my own in the Twilight Forest of the Twilight Realm. Yes its origin is in Hyrule, but Midnia thought about Ninjia-Shan and built a mirror to travel to it. Oh I took to long well time to start.  
>DarkraiMephiles: Sheer you forgot something.<p>

Sheer: Oh sorry boss. DarkraiMephiles doesn't own anything. She does own Aq-* insert DarkraiMephiles covering Sheer's mouth*

DarkraiMephiles: Not the time to introduce my OC. Now on with the story.

It was a normal day on Ninjia-Shan. " A nice peaceful day. I hope I finally find a job." I said and flew over to the main city. I lived in Twilight Forest so it didn't take to long. Once I landed I was surrounded by little Ninjians. " Sheer! Your back! Thank goodness the woman that took your place is a demon." Their little voices said to me. I listened hard and saw a girl with long grey hair running around town. " You better head back to the school house or else the Space Dragons are going to get you." I said playfully. They screamed and ran way. I chuckled lightly. I knew that the Space Dragons wouldn't hurt a fly. You see its my new job to take care of them. "I better go see if Chaos is alright." I said and flew off in the direction of Space Mountain. When I got there I was greeted by little fangs and claws. " Sheer your back! Your back! Mama is in the thrown room getting the ball ready." the smallest of the Space Dragons, a small electric yellow dragon, said softly. I looked at the main guard, a Twilight Beast, and he nodded meaning he would look after you little dragons. I walked into a secret area of Space Mountain and saw a lovely snowy white female dragon flying around putting up decorations. " Queen Chaos? May I help?" I say and fly up as a box of streamers fell. I caught it and handed it to Queen Chaos's open claw. " Thank you Sheer. Have you seen the children yet? They have missed you. Storm wished you were here everyday." Queen Chaos said in a voice like silk. " Yes. I'll help you out. Only once each day?" I said to the queen. " Twice on Sundays." " Much better." So after about three hours the hall was ready for the ball. I said my good byes and went home. It was strange, my door was wide open and the lights were all off. " Now what kind of id- AHHHH" " SURPRISE SHEER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said a Twi, my mother, my father and the Space Dragons. " Oh thats today. I so forgot. Thank you for the party everyone." I said politely. The twi hugged me and smiled. " Its been a while Sheer. I'm happy to see you. Luck me that Zant let me go from the castle for the day." Midnia said and let go of me. Zant is Midnia's boyfriend.

DarkraiMephiles: NO COMPLAINTS! I WANTED TO DO IT SO DEAL WITH IT! 

He is way over protective of her especially after he turned he into an imp. He loved he so much that when he found out and revived that she was trapped like that he turned himself into an imp. He was under Ganondorf's control. SO because of that act the Chaos Dragons took off the curse. So now they are together. I was slightly jealous that Midnia had a boyfriend and I was still alone. My mother brought a beautiful cake made with a white cream cheese frosting. It was decorated to look like a purple crystal and had 16 candles on a corner or cross. I looked into the crystal and saw a picture of my, Midnia, and two boys. One had purple skin, blue hair, a purple outfit,and handsome sapphire blue eyes. The other boy had red skin, black eyes, brown hair, and was holding Midnia's hand. It also showed Zant glaring at the red skinned boy and had a blade in his hand. Lastly, I was wearing a small yellow bow in my hair. My eyes were a deep violet. I almost cried when I saw the cake. My father hugged my knowing that I was sad from the cake image. He gave my mother his " I told you that would make her said" look. She gave him her " Sorry" look. Midnia looked at the picture and also got sad. Then she noticed something. " Hey Sheer? Do you remember seeing a green skinned man with brown hair on that day?" She said. I looked closer at the picture and saw the man she was talking about. He had a blue and green dinosaur on his shoulder with a red jewel on its head. The man had light green skin with boring grey eyes. His hair was some kind of mixture of black and brown. I felt my parents gaze into the crystal of the cake and gasped. I used my power to see into their minds. '_We __can't tell her. If she finds out that we know why Zapper and Gavro left. She would be so upset and mad at us. Not just for not telling her but forcing them to leave." _they thought. I held my head tightly because for some reason my powers were trying to stop me from reading the rest of their thoughts. I collapsed and my world went black. " SHEER!" someone yelled," Its ok Sheer. I've got you." I opened my eyes a little bit and saw a man with blue wings. He had a black mask on so I couldn't see his face but his hair was blue. "_No... It can't be!" _I thought. The strange man took me onto a ship and the rest was a mystery.

END OF CHAPTER

DarkraiMephiles: Thank God I finally got that done.  
>Mystery Man: DM! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WROTE THAT SHEER COULDN'T REMEMBER ME!<br>DarkraiMephiles: Wow Zas. Calm down. I know you "like like" Sheer but in order to get good ratings I had to make her forget you.

Zas: Yeah but I don't like it. Its like keeping a mother Dino from her new hatchlings.  
>* insert DarkraiMephiles getting blown to the wall*<br>New Person: Get this over with DM. I have more important things to do like destroy the digital world with my comrades.

Zas: HOLY SPACE DEMON! WHO LET YOU JUMP INTO THIS STORY!  
>New Person: I let myself in. Oh and by the way viewers the name is Ear-* insert a blackwargreymon and beelzemon punching the new person in the face*<p>

Beelzemon & BlackWarGreymon: You dare try to kill DM you will have to go through us.  
>Ear: Ugh.. Fine be the girls pets. I was trying to save you. As a D- Element not a Patron.<br>Beelzemon: Hey Burner. Thanks for helping my defend the boss.  
>BlackWarGreymonBurner: No problem Raven. Oh and tell the Legendary Warriors I said hey.

* B_U_R_N_E_R has left the dimension*

DarkraiMephiles: Ugh my head... OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME THAT EARLMON DIDN'T FULLY DESTROY MY ROOM!

Raven and Zas: Nope

Good well readers this is DarkraiMephiles  
>Raven: Along with Raven Justice from Wind Angel.<p>

Zas: And Zas the coolest person in this story.

*User M_E_P_H_I_L_E_I_S glares at User Z_A_S*

Well see y'all lata!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Where am I? Who am I?**_

**_FLASKBACK_**

_._

_I was walking home with my three best friends. Their faced were black but I could sense that they were smiling. " Hey Sheer? May I talk to you alone please?" the friend with the blue wings asked. I said yes and we flew away from the other two. " So what did you want to tell me Zapper?" I asked when we landed. He was shaking and was almost crying. " Sheer... I-I-i'm leaving. So is Red. I'm sorry. We leave tomorrow. Don't sake why we just have family issues we need to take care of." Foolscap said sadly. I gasped and started to cry. " Zapper... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!?" I yelled and ran away crying. Foolscap followed me but lost me in the forest. I was in a tree crying. " My dearest niece why are you crying?" someone asked. I jumped up. A man that was wearing fake black wings flew up to me. _

_/_

_**End of Flashback**  
><em>

_I woke up and screamed. I looked around me and saw that I was in a clean training room. I heard the door open and whipped around. There stood a big red, purple winged, black eyed, brown haired man. " Hello pretty miss? Your shaking Sheer." He said to me. I was surprised that he knew my name. " Oh quite it Gravro. Your scaring the girl." someone else said. I looked up and saw a man about my age wearing a purple outfit with blue hair, wings and eyes. He had light purple skin. I noticed that he wore a hairband with a purple crystal on it the same with the red guy." W-W-Who are you people!?" I yelled. " Wow calm down Sheer. The name's Foolscap, and the red block head is my brother, Gravro." the purple- blue guy said and tossed me something. I caught it and found a lovely necklace with the same purple crystal on it as the boys. " Welcome to the Spectral Space Pirates. The boss wants to speak with you Sheer." Foolscap said. I walked out of the room and slammed the door in Zapper's face. " OUCH!" * Gravro starts laughing* " OH BE QUIET GRAVRO! I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD! I MEAN WE FINALLY SEE SHEER AGAIN BUT I HAVE TO USE A FAKE NAME!" I heard Foolscap yell. I froze there and thought back. I remembered two boys almost just like them but, the taller of the two wore a black jacket not a purple one. I ignored it and walked in the direction I thought would lead me to their boss. _

_I arrived in a large room with many mirrors. " _**OH! Drina you are the only dino for me! You are the closest dino to my heart!" **_someone said in the worst voice I had ever heard. I held my ears tightly to block to sound out. " HEY BOSS! THE GIRL IS HERE!" Foolscap yelled when he walked in. I silently thanked him because the singing __stopped when he said that. " ZA- I MEAN FOOLSCAP! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOT TO INTERRUPT MW WHEN I'M SINGING!" a man with white hair and grayish greenish skin yelled when he walked in with a small blue and green dinosaur. " Awww. That little one is even cuter than the Space Dragons!" I yelled and petted the tiny little dino.  
><em>

_Meanwhile on Ninjia- Shan...  
>The Space Dragons sneezed loudly. " Mom someone is talking about us." Storm said to his mother in-between sneezes.<br>_

_Back to Sheer..._

_" So this little one is called Drina. She is so cute." I said as me, Foolscap, and Genii sat down in the main room of the monster ship. " Sheer...* snore*." Foolscap said and was asleep. " I wonder what he is dreaming about?" Genii said as Drina got back on his lap. I used my powers then to see what was going on._

**inside Foolscap's mind...**

_A girl that looked like Sheer was crying. " Whats wrong? Why are you crying? a young Foolscap said. " I miss you Zapper. I want you to come back. I miss you. I loved you, and now your gone." she said ignoring the fact that he was there. Suddenly, a black __clocked man grabbed Sheer. " ZAPPER!" Sheer yelled. Foolscap ran after them and took to the skies when the cloaked man did. Present Sheer was hidden in a tree and saw the whole thing. " No... There is no way. Or could it actually be true. Is Foolscap Zapper?" Present Sheer said to her self. She took to the skies well away from them. The sky turned white and the dream started to fade. Sheer saw Foolscap trapped in a cage with his left wing badly injured. Sheer kicked the door to the cage open and helped Foolscap up. " Sheer? I'm sorry..." He said and passed out in Sheer's arms. Sheer flew away with Foolscap sound asleep.  
><strong>End of dream...<strong>  
><em>

_I woke up covered in bruises and splinters. " Note to self: Never hide inside of a hollow tree again." I said to my self. I looked around and saw that it was night. Foolscap was still asleep and looked worse then he did in the dream. I picked him up and took him to my room. I put him to bed and took off his purple jewel headband. I placed a white cloth of warm water on his head. " Foolscap. Please get well soon. I know I just met you, but I feel like I have known you forever." I said and looked at the purple crystal necklace he got me," Foolscap, I love you * kisses him on the cheek* Get well soon for me." I put the necklace on and leave the room._

**_END OF CHAPTER..._**

_DarkraiMephiles: Yes! Second Chapter is fin!_

_Sheer: * blushes lightly and looks at a sleeping Foolscap* I do hope he gets better soon.  
><em>

_DarkraiMephiles: Don't worry he will be perfectly fine.  
>Well this is DarkraiMephiles and Sheer signing off till the next chapter.<br>* User M_E_P_H_I_L_E_S shuts down sight for now*_


End file.
